


Know What You Want

by amassingeffect (Furorscribiendi)



Series: Goddamn Trainwreck [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, hermaphroditic!Javik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/amassingeffect
Summary: When Zaeed stops overthinking any and everything about Javik, it's all pretty simple and straightforward.





	Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> So remember when I said I was thinking about Prothean genitalia? This fic is the reason why. LOL So many thanks to [@visceral-vices](http://visceral-vices.tumblr.com/) because they are totally getting me hooked on this rarepair and I was all set to work on some Shakarian this weekend but the Jaeed pull is strong. LOL I probably could have edited this better but honestly? I didn't want to get nitpicky, got impatient and had to post it.

This planet was downright nice. Except for the Cerberus base that was crawling with forces. A few days after that party, Shepard had invited him back to the ship for a bit. Mostly to shoot the shit for old times sake when the priority assignment had come in. Something to do with a Cerberus lab, some Prothean tech and so they had to charge in to take it off their hands. Though, the way Shepard phrased it was a hell of a lot better — want to go kick Cerberus in the teeth again — and with a smile that promised carnage, how could Zaeed say no?

Shepard had brought Javik and Zaeed had just grunted as they went over the mission specs and prepped. Javik had his rifle and a hard gleam to his eye that promised one thing only. And as soon as they landed and started fighting their way in, Javik delivered. War was in his flesh, blood and bone, it was something to watch him fight. Between the green flashes of his biotics and the sheer amount of bullets Zaeed and Shepard pumped into those Cerberus troopers, they carved their bloody way into the base in no time. 

What they were looking for was a small simple sphere, floating above a small Prothean pedestal.

“A data orb.” Javik was looking at it with a strangely blank expression. 

Zaeed scratched at his neck. This planet was nice but fucking humid like Zorya. “Looks like the one we found back in ‘85.”

Shepard nodded as he stepped up to it, reaching a hand up to it. A pale green light rippled over it before it did that shimmering trembling thing it did. But it shrunk down to a small size and landed like it weighed as much as a krogan.

“Gotta love Prothean design sometimes. Maybe I should go back and see if I can get the one on Elentania.” Shepard picked it up before giving it a little toss and tucking it away in a pocket.

“You can thank the inusannon for that,” Javik’s gaze flicked around, settling on Zaeed a bit before moving away. “We should go.”

Shepard nodded and they started back to the shuttle. “Inusannon, huh? You can tell Liara that, since you seem to enjoy shaking her core beliefs.”

“Hmph. It’s not my fault the asari deluded themselves.”

Zaeed almost wished he could be a fly on the wall to see that. Hard-edged Javik up against the prim and proper asari he caught a glimpse of earlier on? He’d make a killing if he could sell tickets to that show. When they were halfway back to the pickup point, Shepard rapped on his pauldron.

“Feel like sticking around a bit Zaeed? I know you probably got some stuff going on, but if you can —”

“Hell yeah,” no way he was getting off the insane ride that was the Normandy quite yet. “You find the biggest fucking fights, I’ll give you that Shepard.”

___________________________________

It was about a week and three missions later before Shepard spoke to him. Or more like cornered him. Zaaed was just in the mess, heating up an MRE for dinner. They all tasted like shit, but someone smuggled aboard sriracha, so maybe it would taste a little less like shit and halfway to edible. Shepard had come sauntering over from the elevator and, in true form, didn’t pull any punches. 

“So, what’s going on with you and Javik?”

Zaeed scrubbed a hand over his face, wishing the timer would go faster already. “Not a damn thing.”

“You two are eye fucking all the time and it’s nothing?” Shepard sounded incredulous. 

“It’s not eyefucking, it’s called glaring. You gone so daft, you don’t know the difference?” Not like Shepard of all people needed to know how much Zaeed wanted to bang the Prothean now.

Shepard just gave him a cool look as they leaned against the counter. “That help you sleep better at night?”

Zaeed gritted his teeth. Still a damned minute to go. “Piss off Shepard.”

“Honestly, just get the fucking over with sooner rather than later, okay?” Shepard shook their head as they walked away. “Or one of you is gonna shoot the other first.”

The timer finally went off and the lounge was definitely the place to be. At this hour, it was usually empty and there was no way he’d be accosted about things. But when he walked in, there was Tali, sitting at the bar and nursing a drink. Silently, he dumped the MRE and sriracha packet on the counter top and sure enough, some kind soul had stocked some beers. He cracked one open, sat down and was immediately puzzled. There was a peculiar musk in the air, definitely not from him.

“If you’re wondering,” Tali’s voice was dry. “Javik was just in here. Being an ass, as usual,” she was quiet for a beat. “How are you always following after him like a, is it pupper?”

Jesus fucking Christ, did the quarian _actually_ just compare him to a puppy? He grabbed the sauce packet, ripped it open and practically squeezed the life out of it before shovelling in a mouthful of food. Delicious burning fire, perfect way to avoid a conversation. She sighed, taking a sip of her dextro-brandy.

“Sorry. You do seem to show up a bit after him. Weirdest thing,” Tali turned to him, opaque face visor barely obscuring her luminous eyes. “You’re not going to ask about my face are you?”

“The hell?” Zaeed mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“That _Prothean_ ,” she sneered. “Actually told me to take off my mask so he could see if quarians looked even better now that 50,000 years had passed. Bosh’tet.”

“What did you do?” Zaeed was genuinely curious.

“Well, words don’t precisely work with Javik. Actions and all that. So I kicked him off the chair and told the bosh’tet to leave me alone.”

Zaeed inhaled sharply, choking on food and laughter. Screw seeing Javik go up against that asari on board. He should have put some money on Tali. She was thumping him on the back and damn, the image of Tali kicking a surprised Javik to the floor was far funnier than he ever would have thought. It took a bit for him to clear his throat.

“So what happened to you in half a year?” Zaeed wheezed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Last I heard, Shepard yelled loud enough to get you exonerated from some bullshit charge.”

“And then they gave me an Admiral position. Me,” Tali shook her head. “All those people’s lives that are my responsibility. I understand some of my father’s actions better now.”

“Eh, you’ve done well so far. Got your planet back and they haven’t kicked you out. Must be doing something right.” 

“Thanks.”

They settled into companionable silence for a bit, Tali sipping at her drink and him eating his meal. He was scraping the bottom of the box when a series of beeps made him look up. Tali was hitting some buttons on her omni-tool. 

“Uh, it’s time for my daily fresh air. Do you mind if I…” she gestured to her mask plate.

Zaeed just stared at her for a moment. “Why the hell are you asking me? Should be the other way around. You okay doing that around me? Don’t you need a clean room or something?”

“No. Var’Kium says doing it around you will be even more helpful.”

“Var’Kium?”

“My onboard geth program. Been helping to build up my immune system. Apparently, recycled ship air counts as fresh air,” Tali looked at him. “But you seem okay with it, so…”

Zaeed gestured before he picked up his beer. “Be my guest. Just gonna finish this and then go mod my rifle.”

“Thank you.”

There were some quick motions as Tali detached the clasps and then a hiss and crack as the faceplate came off. Zaeed figured staring ahead was best because he was _not_ going to be that person who damned well gawked. Tali made a pleased little sound and then reached for her brandy.

“It is kind of nice to not have that one once in awhile.”

Tali’s voice sounded so different with no mechanics behind it. More musical with a hint of a rasp to it. Zaeed just grunted and shrugged.

“I don’t know how you quarians do it. Way tougher than anyone gives you credit for.” Zaeed raised his bottle a bit to her. “Don’t muck it up this time with Rannoch.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let that happened. Not after everything we went through to get back home,” Tali was quiet for a moment. “Besides, I learned how to yell from the best.”

“Shepard is real good at that,” Zaeed chuckled. “Do ‘em proud and yell at a good amount of bosh’tets, yeah.”

Tali chuckled. “I knew you weren’t so bad. Can I ask you something? And feel free to tell me to be quiet.”

“All right, shoot.”

“What exactly is going on with you and Javik? I mean, aside from the whole accidentally following after him thing. There’s… something going on.”

Goddamnit, her too? Didn’t seem nearly as grating now that he wasn’t so hungry and had a drink. Not to mention he was half distracted by the fact that her mask plate was just sitting there on the counter, waiting to go back on.

“All he wants is a fuck, that’s it. Me…” Zaeed just gave a shrug, because that was a whole mess of emotions he wasn’t ready to untangle yet.

Tali was silent for a moment and then, “Have you considered that maybe he’s just really bad at saying what he really wants? I’ll be honest, between you both, you seem to be the well-adjusted one. And I heard about Zorya.”

Zaeed just sat there stone-faced. Shit, no one was ever gonna let that go.

“Pretty sure Javik heard about Zorya too. He mentioned it when he was asking me inappropiate questions last week. Told him the other person to ask wasn’t on the ship. And he seemed to be a little bit in awe.”

Huh. He took a sip of beer, thinking for a moment. “You know when he asked about that shit?”

“Uhm…” Tali’s fingers tapped against her glass as she thought. “A bit before the party, I think. Like a week or so. Keelah, I kind of hope Shepard doesn’t throw another party so soon. I still need to stock up on filters.”

“What was that, your fourth one of the night?”

Tali groaned as she held her head. “That was you I saw that night, wasn’t it?”

“Took you a bit to get the new filter in. At least you didn’t fall into the sink.”

“No, I just fell onto the floor,” Tali turned her head slightly to look at him. “Well, whatever’s going on with you and Javik, I know you’ll sort it out one way or the other.”

“Thanks.” And Zaeed honestly felt like maybe the kid got it.

“I mean, you’ll either… you know,” Tali gave a vague gesture. “Or you’ll shoot him somewhere. But I know you’ll see it done.”

“Never thought I’d get a vote of confidence on the trainwreck that’s happening.” Zaeed snorted.

“If I need someone to shout, I go to Shepard. If I needed a job done, no questions asked and definitely seen through, I’d come to you. You’re like the angry murder uncle who can teach me things.”

“Then you’re a wise woman,” Zaeed couldn’t help but smile a bit. He brought up his own omni-tool, sending her his contact info. When hers beeped, he reached for the brandy and topped up her glass a bit. “One more for the road, eh?”

She turned to look at him now and he was honestly surprised. Pale lavender skin with dark lines skimming up from her brows and up into the fitted headcap barely visible under her helmet. It looked like there were some along her cheeks but her luminous white eyes held his attention, crinkled with a smile and he could see her grin, sharp little incisors prominent against the rest of her teeth.

“Well, think I’ve seen it all now.” Zaeed gently clinked his bottle to her glass as he slid off his stool. “You ever need a job done, drop me a line.”

“Zaeed,” she laid a gentle hand on his arm. “I think you do know what you want. Just decide sooner, rather than later.”

“Why, you running a pool or something?” he narrowed his eyes when she was strangely silent. Goddamn, the crew were taking bets, how fucking obvious were he and Javik being with their definite not-flirting?

“Hypothetically speaking,” Tali’s eyes glinted with mischief. “If I was, any advice I gave you could then be interpreted as meddling. This advice is strictly from a friend. Someone I cared for died defending a comm tower. And I know your life’s not been applely and the way everything is going,” she shrugged. “Don’t overthink some things too much. Make sure you enjoy yourself. Even if that person is a _colossal_ ass.”

“It’s peachy, not applely. And, well, I wouldn’t say colossal. Think bigger.” Zaeed gave her a quick tousle on her helmet. “That would have worked better if there was hair.”

Tali chuckled, turning back to her drink as he left the lounge to dump his garbage in the kitchen. So Javik was asking about him… Zaeed was pretty sure he shouldn’t feel so pleased by that. With a grunt of frustration, he headed for the elevator. If he was lucky, there would be a spare workstation and he could mod his rifle in relative peace.

___________________________________

“Tell me _why_ we’re going back to fucking Hyothaim?” Zaeed rubbed at his brow in frustration.

“Cerberus took the lab back. In force.” Shepard looked as pissed as he felt. “We’re enroute now and should be there in just under two hours. If Cerberus felt it worth retaking, then we can’t let them have it. I’m bringing Tali and Edi with us too. We secure the base, go over it with a fine tooth comb and make sure there’s nothing left for Cerberus. If that means blowing it up, then so be it.”

“You’re bringing the synthetic?” Javik curled a lip in distaste. 

“Can you hack a console in under five seconds?” Shepard stared at Javik until the Prothean lowered his gaze. “Edi’s coming.”

That was Shepard’s final word as they headed over to Vega, talking over something. Zaeed made a huff as he turned back to his rifle. Definitely the time to wrap up modding his Mattock. The magazine upgrade had been easy but piercing mods were always finicky. They required perfect installation. The slightest bit off and it wasn’t worth it, hell it could even jam up the coil generators from misalignment. He had the gun open, and the mod had been slightly too big. He’d been carefully filing it down when Shepard had told them of the mission . Even as he picked up the file again, he could feel Javik’s gaze on him. 

“You need something?” Zaeed rasped the mod with the fine-grit file before inspecting it under the light.

Javik’s voice was surprisingly quiet. “Why do you think Cerberus went back?”

“Damned if I know. Hell, we don’t even know what’s on the orb,” Zaeed gave it another careful rasp before gently placing it into the slot. “Bet it maybe has something to do with that.”

“We shall see.” Javik gave an angry ‘tch’. “This Cerberus is acting much like the Jhatale.”

“What’d those assholes do?” Zaeed just glanced over at him.

“Attacked us, claimed they had the solution to the Reaper problem. They simply fractured us even more and made it nearly impossible to see plans through. The Reapers always followed after the Jhatale.”

That made Zaeed look over at Javik, trying to suss out his flat tone. He looked the same, but something seemed… off. Worry? Anxiety? Finally he just shrugged. 

“That what got your panties in a twist? If you think some fucking Reaper is gonna drop down on us, then tell Shepard.” Zaeed soldered the connections and was pleased when the coils glowed with priming. He placed the siding back on, locking it up. All the gun needed was a good solid thirty and it would show those fucking Centurions a thing or two.

“I have talked with the Commander about this,” Javik met his gaze. “I have told him that the Illusive Man’s throat is one that must be slit. He speaks dangerous heresy in this time.”

“No arguing there. All he was useful for was a fat paycheque. Hell, if Shepard ever wants to go after him, I’m there if they ask.” Zaeed made sure the gun was securely set and left the mod to do it’s thing. He turned to face Javik. “What the hell do you think we could have missed down here?”

“I do not know, not that it matters. They can’t take it when they are dead.”

The plain and simple way of stating things, as if it was already a fact. Zaeed liked that about Javik, he’d see it done come hell or high water. No denying, he did like that about Javik. Given that he did tend to speak plainly… huh. Maybe he was overthinking whatever… this thing between them was. Just like him to fuck up what should be simple in his personal life. Now Javik shifted, his gaze meeting Zaeed’s.

“Do you require something?” Javik asked.

“Nah,” Zaeed shook his head. “Want anything before we go planetside?”

They wound up grabbing some protein bars from the mess, though Zaeed pocketed a few and noticed Javik doing the same. Bulky as that armour of his was, it seemed to be damned good at storing things. They didn’t talk anymore, just easy silence between them. It seemed to weird out the other crew members on duty than anything else. When they finally headed back down to the shuttle bay, Shepard was there as well as Tali and Edi. 

Shit, Edi had been one for the books. He’d asked Joker when he’d gotten a sexbot before finding out that the ship AI had commandeered the body for use as a mobile platform. Given the catsuit Edi decided to wear along with the holstered little pistol and Tempest, she looked like sleek, dangerous business.

“Gonna bugbite them with that little thing?” Zaeed gestured to her pistol.

For a moment, Edi considered his words and then, “Its bite is far bigger than its bark.”

Zaeed couldn’t help his laugh. “Look forward to seeing this.”

“As do I.” Though Javik’s tone more said that he expected Edi to come back as scrap.

“All right, folks, let’s get to it,” Shepard gestured to the waiting shuttle. “It’s almost dawn on Hyothaim. Time to give Cerberus the worst damn wake-up call ever. Literally.” 

That was something Zaeed had no problem with. The ride down was quiet, only interrupted by a comm check before Cortez set them down aways from the base. Zaeed didn’t miss how they had the rising sun behind them. Even damn better, even if a western sunrise still struck him as odd and slightly off-putting. 

“We go in hard, and we finish with this place once and for all. Fucking tired of Cerberus jerking us around,” Shepard’s voice was hard. “Let’s go.”

They all fell into formation, guns up and waiting for the first sign of resistance. They didn’t wait long. Troopers came pouring out of the building, falling into defensive formations. Between half of Tali and Edi’s tech bursts shredding their shields and making turrets explode and then bullets riddling the troopers, they carved their way towards the base. It was all going so well until the wall of flames shot up and then the mechanical stomps of an Atlas came. Two of them actually, with guns whining as they primed up. Everyone dove for cover behind boulders as missiles and gunfire started raining down on them. 

“So if anyone wants to head through the wall of flames, that’d be great!” Shepard yelled as Tali and Edi got to work on the Atlas’ shields.

“It appears to encompass the entire front, with no way around.” Edi was entirely cool over the comm. “We must go through it.”

“Fantastic,” Shepard groused, taking shots at the Atlas. “Anyone want to go through the wall of flames?”

“Like hell, just kill the pilot, take out the other mech!” Zaeed was thankful for the mod which was helping to make the Atlas window look like swiss cheese. “We aren’t going anywhere with these fucking things pinning us down.”

“How did they even _get_ a wall of flames?!” Tali brought up a combat drone and sent it out against the Atlases, before she and EDi set off another tech burst. “I mean, really _it’s a wall of flames!!_ ”

“Think I’d rather deal with three Primes at once again.” Shepard groused, carefully letting loose a round of fire right into the riddled Atlas on the right.

It exploded in a shower of shrapnel, even as a missile slammed into the boulder Shepard and Edi were taking cover behind. Another missile slammed into the boulder seconds later and that that thing was looking charred and close to cracking. They needed to take out this last Atlas quick and careful. A few more good shots would probably do it. 

“It’s shields are down!” Edi proclaimed. 

No one wasted a moment, unloading into the mech. At this point, they just needed to take the thing out before it took out Shepard. A few minutes later, it obliged by exploding, sending more shrapnel flying everywhere. Edi emerged first, pulling up her omni-tool.

“More troops are on their way here, Commander. We must cross over and turn it off. We have three minutes.”

The way Edi was looking at Shepard, Zaeed half thought that she’d just pick him up and throw him across. But a strange sound from beside him made him turn to look. Javik was standing up, iridescent fucking wings spread from his armour, green along the tops, like his skin with large iridescent panels between thin red veins. They fluttered a few times before beating quickly and lifting him up from the ground. What the fucking shit, this fucker could _fly?!_

“This is the switch you are looking for,” Edi was the sole one to respond, sending something to Javik’s omni-tool. “Cerberus forces are inbound in just under two minutes now.”

Javik gave a dismissive sound and was off, surprisingly graceful as he flew over the wall of crackling flames. For a few seconds, all they could do was stare in the direction the Prothean had flown off in. When they all looked at each other, Tali was the first one to speak in a breathless rush.

“ _He can fly?!_ Did you know this, Shepard?!”

“Hey, it’s news to me,” Shepard held up a hand as if to say ‘don’t blame me’. “He never mentioned it before.”

And of course everyone had to look at him as if he had an answer but all he could do was shrug because this was news to him too.

“Some Collectors had wings. It is a fair assumption that it was perhaps one of the few features the Reapers deemed worth keeping from individuals bearing the genetic code for it.”

Edi’s quiet statement was pretty damned sobering. And the even more damning statement came across the line seconds later.

“I can hear you.”

Javik’s flat words were interrupted by a door opening. There were a few bursts of gunfire and then screams as some trooper bodies came hurtling through the wall of flames. It turned off a few seconds later and goddamn, if Javik didn’t make an impressive sight with bodies lying at his feet, wings folded down against his back and gleaming in the rising sunlight and dying fire. Right, nothing like a little inappropriate mission erection. Once the flames were completely out, Shepard stepped forward eyeing Javik carefully.

“Wings, really?”

“Do you mention your arms? Your legs?” Javik asked.

For a moment Shepard just looked at Javik. “On one hand, I get your point. But you have wings. Can you… tuck them away or something? I don’t want them getting shot up.”

The only movement that betrayed Javik’s annoyance was a twitch of the upper ones. But they were neatly folded back away, vanishing away under the armour.

“Neither do I.” Javik raised his gun, clearly waiting for direction.

Shepard shook his head, leading them in. Zaeed fell in step beside the Prothean, wondering what else was hiding beneath that bulky armour. Javik’s breathing was steady, but his throat looked redder, as if flushed. Zaeed hit his comm, swtiching to a private channel and linking to Javik’s.

“You blushing over there ‘cause you flashed your wings at us?” All Javik did was slide him a look, and Zaeed wasn’t too sure if he was was gonna get shot or kissed. “You fucking fly. Now who’s flirting.”

Javik took a deep breath as if to give himself patience. But the way he looked back at Zaeed… nah, definitely not getting shot. He switched back to the open channel just in time to hear Edi explain that more enemies were up ahead. The resistance inside was heaviest, as if Cerberus had drawn back to try and conserve their firepower to wipe them out. Not that it helped them in the slightest. Between Tali’s combat droid, Edi’s decoy and Javik’s biotics, they flushed the Cerberus forces out from cover while he and Shepard mowed down the ones that tried to flank them. His gunshot was the last one heard as he plugged a trooper right in the head and they dropped heavily. When he looked up, he found Javik’s gaze boring right into him. He kept that gaze because yeah, he could get behind this.

“Edi, Tali, give me a hand?” Shepard asked as they headed for a room full of computer consoles.

Tali was right on Shepard’s heels, no questions asked, but Edi lingered and seemed unsure. 

“It would not be wise to—”

“Still need a hand Edi!” Shepard called as they went into the room.

That made Edi quiet as she followed after them, confusion evident. The door closed after them and the lock switched to red. Zaeed was moving before he even thought about it, tucking his gun against the mag lock on his lower back and then his hands were on Javik, holding his face because there was so much fucking armour covering him. 

“You fucking _fly_ ,” Zaeed was finding it hard to think with the feedback loop of sheer fucking want coming off Javik. “Cut through them like they were _nothing_. Looking like a goddamn emperor.”

Then he was kissing those thin lips, all hot, frantic breaths as he crowded Javik up against the wall some more. Zaeed’s hands roamed before finally sliding underneath those pauldrons to feel the sleek undersuit against his palms. Dense muscle tensing under his touch as Javik’s biotics pulsed over his skin, and suddenly Zaeed was too hard and wearing the world’s most uncomfortable codpiece. But Javik’s hands were busy, pulling off his pauldrons, upper armour and gauntlets. They clattered to the floor and once he was down to the undersuit, Javik didn’t waste time. The zip was undone and Zaeed stepped back just enough as Javik ripped it down and let his hands roam over Zaeed’s exposed and tattooed skin. Fucking hell, he could feel the pulse of Javik’s biotics like a heartbeat and those hands were so warm, blunt fingers pinching at his nipples and just touching everywhere. And of course, the fucker still had his armour on.

Zaeed’s hands got more frantic, pulling and tugging to strip off what he could. Zaeed felt Javik’s hands slip past his loosened belt and a hand loosely gripped his cock. He bit down on Javik’s lip before soothing it with his tongue, his breathing harsh. It felt like it took forever to get Javik’s codpiece free but it eventually wound up on the floor and Zaeed wasted no time in yanking down the zip on the undersuit to expose skin. What he felt was a sopping wet slit with a soft mound at the top. Fucking hell, he couldn’t get to his knees fast enough, get his mouth on Javik and those strained, keening sounds were like goddamn music to his ears. 

Jesus, how was Javik this bloody wet without exploding? Zaeed slid two fingers into him so easy, steadily pumping in and out. Javik clutched at his head, grinding up against him as Zaeed licked and sucked at the mound, which seemed to have a slit of its own. He tongued it, broad, heavy licks and Javik’s fingers tightened against his scalp, a fresh dribble of pussy juice sliding down his arm. Zaeed absolutely did not care how messy this got. He kept fingering Javik, working at that mound until he felt something insistently pressing against his tongue. He drew back to see the head of a penis emerging from the mound.

When his gaze flicked up to Javik, there was apprehension in those yellow eyes. All Zaeed did was keep Javik’s gaze, returning to lick and suck at the mound. It didn’t take long for Javik’s penis to fully emerge, the weight of it on Zaeed’s tongue sending fresh waves of near painful want through him. He shuffled in closer, feeling the ribbing along Javik’s penis with his lips. They tapered off towards the tip, almost like a guideline to the spot that made Javik buck his hips when Zaeed worked his tongue against it. 

His hand was wet as he stood back up, and he hastily wiped if off on whatever he could reach of his undershirt. But then, Zaeed hooked an arm around one of Javik’s legs to hoist it up before he lined up his cock and sank in. Javik’s hands were clutching at him tightly, fingers digging in as he buried his face against Zaeed’s shoulder. Zaeed couldn’t move for a moment, had to take this all in. Balls deep in Javik while stroking his dick… what kind of lucky sonofabitch was he to be here in this situation as the universe was basically burning around them?

Javik clenched around him, impossibly wet and hot before looking at him. “Move.”

“Fucking bossy is what you are.”

But Zaeed obliged, starting up a slow and steady rhythm to gauge Javik’s reaction. There were breathy moans coming from the Prothean and that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Javik to go to fucking _pieces_ on his goddamn dick. When he stopped for a moment, Javik looked livid, ready to tear a strip off him. Not that Zaeed gave him a chance, hiking up his other leg to essentially keep him pinned to the wall before letting him have it. Javik was trying to move against him but couldn’t do anything and Zaeed couldn’t help but lean in.

“Next time,” he grunted as his hips pistoned. “Gonna make you ride me, jerk you off until you come all the fuck over me. Spread your pretty wings like you’re trying to fly off my cock and I’ll hold you in place, rail you like this until you come again.”

Javik was making thin, breathless cries and the next thing Zaeed knew those narrow teeth were biting at his shoulder, sharp little fangs digging in and the pulse of biotics intensified. Fucking hell, Zaeed felt like his hips had a mind of their own. He couldn’t get any deeper into Javik unless he crawled into his fucking skin. But damned if he didn’t try, the next few thrusts harder and faster as he found that spot under the head that Javik liked and pressed in firmly.

No getting around it, Javik fucking howled as he came, squeezing so hard Zaeed thought he was locked into place. And shit, wouldn’t that have been awkward to explain. Don’t mind us, just had to bang the Prothean and now it seems like we’re stuck together. But hell, it felt like he’d emptied his balls and soul into Javik. He hadn’t come that hard since he was in his twenties. Hell, he hadn’t fucked like that since his twenties and his back was damned well letting him know it now. Carefully, he set Javik back on the ground, pulling out of him with a wet ‘pop’. Shit, that should not have turned him on again as much as it did. 

For once, Javik didn’t have a frown on his face. He looked entirely blissed out and and with a very smug expression. It didn’t leave his face, even as Zaeed tucked himself away before he zipped Javik's suit back up and handed him his armour pieces. After a few minutes, as he got back into the shirt part of his undersuit, he had to ask.

“What?”

“You do fuck like a Prothean. The Avatar of Endurance.”

He had literally just fucked Javik to a screaming orgasm, but _that_ was what made Zaeed blush? Jesus Christ, he had to sort himself out. Javik was collecting his armour pieces, sometimes pausing to study a battered piece with a thoughful expression. But Zaeed took them as they were handed over and once they were all in place, he faced Javik.

“That offer’s still open. If you want a next time.”

He went to the door and banged on it a few times before leaning against the wall. Javik was still watching him and only looked away when the door opened a few minutes later. Tali was pretending to be busy on her omni-tool, bless her. Shepard was making a direct beeline for Javik and Edi looked thoughtful.

“Your… discussion with Javik was helpful?” she finally asked.

“Yeah.” Zaeed watched as Shepard handed over some small trinket on a necklace to Javik. “Now are we done on this damned planet already? We don’t have to make a third trip?”

“We are most definitely done here,” Edi’s voice was certain. “Once we wiped the drives of any pertinent data, we left junk files with a polymorphic multipartie virus, should Cerberus decide to try for the base again. Javik is now the sole possessor of the data cache that was here.”

Now that caught Zaeed’s attention. Just Javik? “Why the hell for?”

Edi waited a beat before simply answering, “It was the logical decision.”

All right then, whatever the fuck that meant. He shrugged as he pushed off the wall when Tali piped up.

“Cortez says he’s enroute now and should be here in a few,” she chuckled. “He says the smoke is very visible in the dawn light.”

“Like it’s _my_ fault they had a wall of fire and we had to take down two Atlases?” Shepard scoffed, gesturing for them to follow. “C’mon let’s go see the morning for a bit before we have to clear out.”

And it really was a nice morning, before the planet became as humid as Zorya again. Vibrant pinks and oranges with wisps of blue clouds with the smell of burning and plumes of oily smoke bearing testament to their destructive power. Everyone else was giving him and Javik a bit of a space. Idly, Zaeed wondered just how much they heard and found that he really didn’t give a damn. This lot knew how to keep their mouths shut. When he looked at Javik, he still looked smug, not nearly as pissed as usual. He thought about saying something, but Zaeed knew the first poor soul to mention it would probably get the airlock threat.

“Your face is wrong,” Javik glanced at him. “Try scowling more.”

Zaeed turned to glare at him, but there was a decided air of amusement around Javik. Maybe it was the slight upturn to his mouth and the way he was looking at him from the corner of his eye, but Javik was definitely taking the piss.

All Zaeed could do was actually frown because if he didn’t, he might grin and that was just saying everything to the others. “Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some thanks to Busta Rhymes for getting the two angry old men to finally bang. Was totally in the writing flow last night and then like five dtf, raunchy af Busta songs came on and I was like, "Thank you shuffle function!" Now, as to Prothean genitalia, I had a few ideas and after pinging some ideas around with [@visceral-vices](http://visceral-vices.tumblr.com/), I worked with some basic points. Namely:
> 
> \- vestigial arms primarily used during intercourse  
> \- hermaphroditic: retractable penis for collecting sperm, vagina for depositing sperm packet  
> \- ribbed cocks to push out competitor’s semen  
> \- prehensile penis  
> \- wings that buzz during sex  
> \- colours darken on non-chitinous skin during sexual arousal  
> \- colouration plays a factor in mate selection
> 
> And if you're thinking, "Wait, only some of those things were written about" then you're absolutely right and these two will bang again. When, I have no idea. LOL Also, feel totally free to [pop by my Tumblr](https://amassingeffect.tumblr.com/) and spam me with Jaeed ideas. I could use some because otherwise, these two will continue to be a goddamn trainwreck and I will forever love them for it.


End file.
